solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
EBay
|основана = 1995 |расположение = : Сан-Хосе, Калифорния |основатели = Пьер Омидьяр |ключевые фигуры = Девин Уэниг (CEO и президент) |отрасль = Аукционы |оборот = $16,047 млрд (2013)Профиль компании на сайте Google Finance |операционная прибыль = $3,371 млрд (2013) |чистая прибыль = $2,856 млрд (2013) |капитализация = $70,6 млрд (13 февраля 2014) |продукция = Интернет-аукционы, электронная коммерция, торговый центр, PayPal |число сотрудников = 33 500 (декабрь 2013 года) |аудитор = PricewaterhouseCoopers |сайт = }} eBay Inc. ( , произносится ибэй) — американская компания, предоставляющая услуги в областях интернет-аукционов (основное поле деятельности), интернет-магазинов, мгновенных платежей. Управляет веб-сайтом eBay.com и его местными версиями в нескольких странах, владеет компаниями PayPal и . История развития thumb|Штаб-квартира в Сан-Хосе 4 сентября 1995 в Сан-Хосе (штат Калифорния) программист Пьер Омидьяр создал онлайновый аукцион под названием AuctionWeb как часть своего личного веб-сайта. Известная история о том, как eBay был создан для того, чтобы невеста Пьера имела возможность обмениваться игрушками-дозаторами PEZ с другими коллекционерами, была выдумана в 1997 году менеджером компании по связям с общественностью, что было позже подтверждено самой компанией. Первым предметом, проданным на AuctionWeb, была неисправная лазерная указка Омидьяра, за которую заплатили 13,83 доллара. Связавшись с покупателем, Пьер поинтересовался у него, «поняли ли Вы, что лазерная указка неисправна?». В ответном письме покупатель объяснил: «Я коллекционер неисправных лазерных указок». Первоначально AuctionWeb был полностью бесплатен, и постепенно начал привлекать продавцов и покупателей. К концу 1995 года на сайте проходили тысячи аукционов. В 1995 году Пьером Омидьяром были установлены базовые ценности аукциона eBay, определяющие принципы работы аукциона и действующие по настоящее время: * «В основном все люди добропорядочны» * «Каждый может внести свой вклад» * «В открытом общении люди проявляют свои лучшие качества» Сегодняшнее название компания обрела в сентябре 1997. Изначально Омидьяр хотел назвать сайт Echo Bay Technology Group, чтобы сохранить связь с его консалтинговой компанией Echo Bay Technology Group. Однако доменным именем EchoBay.com владела золотодобывающая компания Echo Bay Mines, и название было сокращено до eBay.com. В последующие годы eBay развилась от торговой площадки «С2С», носившей характер «блошиного рынка», до платформы «B2C», использующейся как физическими, так и юридическими лицами. Ebay в России Начиная с 23 февраля 2010 года по адресу http://www.eim.ru.ebay.eu/ начал работу «Международный торговый центр eBay» на русском языке[http://ehobbi.info/1178560837-russkoyazychnyj-ebay-zarabotal-s-operezheniem-grafika.html Международный торговый центр eBay уже доступен русскоязычной аудитории]. 20 июня 2012 года стало известно об открытии представительства в РоссииИнтернет-аукцион eBay открывает российское представительство // Vedomosti.ru, 20 июня 2012.. Должность руководителя российского представительства занял Владимир Долгов, который с 2005 года являлся руководителем российского Google, а с 2000—2005 гг. занимал разные руководящие посты в интернет-магазине Ozon.ru. 8 октября 2012 года он заявил, что Ebay в России будет использовать только Paypal, и другими платёжными системами пользоваться не будут, так как Paypal на 100 % удовлетворяют потребности аукциона.[http://www.digit.ru/business/20121008/395546182.html eBay в России будет сотрудничать только с платёжной системой PayPal, Digit.ru 08.10.2012.] Из-за недоступности вывода средств через российские банки, торговать россияне могут, но вырученные от продажи деньги остаются на счете Paypal без возможности их легального вывода и могут быть потрачены на оплату товаров, например на ebay. Ещё одним сдерживающим фактором для eBay в России Долгов назвал логистику. При этом он отметил, что компания ведёт переговоры с «Почтой России» и курьерскими службами с целью выбора логистического партнёра. С этим выбором eBay планирует определиться к концу года. Бизнес-модель Основной идеей eBay является предоставление продавцам интернет-платформы для продажи любых товаров. Сама фирма eBay выступает лишь в роли посредника при заключении договора купли-продажи между продавцом и покупателем. Оплата товара и его пересылка происходит без участия eBay. За использование платформы продавцы платят взнос, обычно складывающийся из сбора за выставление лота и процента от цены продажи. Для покупателей использование eBay бесплатно. Так как прибыль eBay напрямую зависит от объёмов продаж, совершённых с помощью этой платформы, на ней действуют достаточно либеральные условия. К продаже разрешены любые товары и услуги, не нарушающие законодательства той страны, в которой зарегистрирован соответствующий филиал eBay и не внесённые в чёрный список eBay. При продаже продавец имеет возможность выбора одной из трёх моделей: * Продажа с аукциона Это способ продажи, принёсший eBay успех. Продавец указывает стартовую цену лота, время начала торгов и их длительность. Все интересующиеся могут в любой момент поставить определённую ставку на этот лот, однако ставка может быть перебита другими потенциальными покупателями. Актуальные ставки доступны для просмотра в любой момент. Участник аукциона, чья ставка была самой крупной на момент его окончания, получает право на покупку товара. Окончательная цена покупки равна не максимальной ставке, а превышает вторую по величине ставку на один инкремент, зависящий от величины ставки (например, 10 USD при ставке от 500,00 до 999,99 USD)EBay: Bid increments. Таким образом, eBay реализует аукцион второй цены (частный случай аукциона Викри). * Продажа по фиксированной цене Продавец предлагает свой товар по заранее указанной цене (Buy It Now) до определённого момента (конца торгов). Право на покупку получает первый участник торгов, согласившийся заплатить указанную цену. Допустимо комбинирование продажи по твёрдой цене с продажей с аукциона. * Рекламное объявление Продавец создаёт бессрочное объявление, которое будет демонстрироваться в разделе веб-сайта eBay, в котором размещаются только лоты данного продавца. В подобных разделах, называющихся eBay Shop, продавец может создавать объявления без указания срока окончания их действия. Дополнительно в этом разделе перечисляются товары данного продавца, продаваемые в настоящий момент с аукциона или по фиксированной цене. Текущая бизнес-стратегия компании — увеличение прибыли за счёт увеличения числа международных продаж. eBay в настоящий момент работает более чем в 20 странах, включая Китай и Индию. Единственная страна, где eBay пока не удалось добиться успеха — это Япония, где на рынке онлайн-аукционов практически монопольно доминирует компания Yahoo. Разработчики ПО, зарегистрировавшиеся в eBay Developers Program, могут использовать eBay API в своих программах, обеспечивая их взаимодействие с аукционом. Причины эффективности бизнес-модели # Отсутствие географических барьеров — продавцы и покупатели могут участвовать в торгах на eBay из любой точки мира, достаточно иметь доступ к сети Интернет. Это увеличивает число продавцов/выставляемых лотов и количество покупателей/сделанных ставок. # Отсутствие языковых барьеров — участие в аукционной торговле возможно на различных языках. Многие страны имеют собственные, локальные филиалы аукциона, например Великобритания, Германия, Нидерланды, Испания, Австралия и этот список может быть продолжен. # Отсутствие временных рамок — ставки на товары на eBay можно делать 24 часа в сутки, 7 дней в неделю. Лоты, в свою очередь, могут быть выставлены на период до 30 дней — достаточный период для поиска, ознакомления и покупки. # Большое количество покупателей — посетители аукционов привлечены огромным ассортиментом разнообразных товаров, выставляемых по относительно низким ценам. Так же здесь можно найти редкие, коллекционные вещи, которые практически невозможно купить оффлайн. # Большое количество продавцов — низкие затраты на размещение товаров, огромная покупательская аудитория, простота использования сервисов аукциона eBay также привлекательны для продавцов. Более того, продавцом может стать каждый участник. # Мультипликационный эффект модели — рост количества покупателей приводит к росту числа продавцов, рост числа продавцов стимулирует рост количества покупателей. Что и гарантирует развитие eBay.com во всём мире. Сервисы аукциона ( ) * eBay Pulse. Сервис, предоставляющий информацию о наиболее популярных поисковых запросах на eBay, тенденциях и наиболее просматриваемых товарах. * eBay Express. Сервис, разработанный eBay для работы в режиме традиционного интернет-магазина для потребителей из США. Избранные товары с аукциона отображаются в eBay Express, предоставляя покупателям возможность добавлять товары в Корзину. Существует филиал в Великобритании. * Best of eBay. Сервис, ориентированный на поиск необычных и уникальных лотов. * eBay Matchups. Позволяет сопоставлять два разных товара и проводить голосование за наиболее привлекательный из них. На данный момент закрыт. Сообщение на сайте: Sorry, eBay Matchups is Closed Thanks for using eBay Matchups over the past year and a half. It’s been a fun (and often wild) ride! Due to changing business climates, we’ve decided to let Matchups go to sleep for now while we pursue other exciting product ideas and community engagement programs. * eBay Community Wiki и eBay Blogs. Это — контент-проекты, включающие чаты, форумы, группы пользователей, центр поиска ответов и обзоры товаров. На данный момент закрыты. * eBay Partner Network . Партнерская сеть eBay. Дополнительно eBay предоставляет пользователям SMS-сервисы и КПК-версию сайта. Посредники Несмотря на то, что у аукциона eBay существует несколько локальных филиалов (в Великобритании, Германии, Голландии, других странах), в России у него собственного филиала нет, хотя недавно открылась русская версия сайта. Многие продавцы на аукционе также не отправляют свои товары в Россию и страны СНГ, опасаясь мошенничества. По этой причине получили развитие сервисы посредников, предлагающих услуги по покупке и доставке в Россию и страны СНГ товаров с аукциона eBay. Технические особенности Отличия интернет-аукционов от традиционных Интернет-аукцион, он же «онлайновый аукцион» организуется посредством интернета. В отличие от обычных аукционов, интернет-аукционы проводятся не на основе личного участия в них покупателей, а дистанционно. В них можно участвовать, находясь в любой точке земного шара и делая ставки через интернет-сайт аукциона или специальную компьютерную программу. Момент окончания интернет-аукциона, в отличие от традиционных аукционов, заранее назначается самим продавцом при постановке товара на торги. В обычных же аукционах борьба идёт до тех пор, пока повышаются аукционные ставки. По окончании интернет-аукциона покупатель должен перевести деньги продавцу по безналичному расчёту (реже — наличными, например — при получении товара лично), а продавец обязан выслать товар покупателю по почте практически в любую страну мира. Границы возможной пересылки товара указываются самим продавцом заранее. Интернет-аукционы являются составной частью электронной коммерции. Шаг аукциона Существует несколько таблиц для вычисления шага аукциона, более того продавец в праве самостоятельно выбрать шаг, наряду с прочими условиями торгов. Нестандартные ситуации на аукционе К их числу следует отнести: * внесение изменений в описание лота после его выставления на торги; * изменение начальной цены лота, стоимости пересылки и формы оплаты; * досрочное снятие лота с торгов; * вычёркивание нежелательного покупателя; * отказ от участия в торгах после сделанной ставки; * отказ покупателя от оплаты товара; * неполучение товара после его оплаты; * отказ возврата средств за полученный товар, не соответствующий описанию. Приобретения * В мае 1999 eBay приобретает систему онлайн-платежей Billpoint, которая позже была закрыта после приобретения PayPal. * В 1999 eBay приобретает аукцион Butterfield & Butterfield, который был продан в 2002 году компании Bonhams. * В 1999 eBay приобретает у Марка и Оливера Замверов аукцион Alando за $43 миллиона, который затем был преобразован в eBay Germany. * В июне 2000 eBay покупает Half.com, позже интегрированный в eBay Marketplace. * В августе 2001 eBay покупает Mercado Libre, Lokau и iBazar — крупнейшие латиноамериканские сайты онлайн-аукционов. * В июле 2002 eBay приобретает платёжную систему PayPal, за $1,5 миллиарда. * 11 июля 2003 eBay Inc. приобретает EachNet, ведущую китайскую компанию в области электронной коммерции, заплатив примерно $150 миллионов. * 22 июня 2004 eBay приобретает Baazee.com, ведущий аукционный сайт в Индии за сумму примерно $50 миллионов. * 13 августа 2004 eBay приобретает 25 % в craigslist.org, приобретя существующего акционера. * В сентябре 2004 eBay значительно продвигается на корейском рынке, приобретя акций Korean online trading company на сумму 3 миллиона долларов, заплатив примерно 125 000 корейских вон (около US$109) за акцию. * В ноябре 2004 eBay поглощает Marktplaats.nl за 225 миллионов евро. Это была немецкая фирма, владевшая 80 % рынка аукционов в Нидерландах и получавшая доход в основном от продажи рекламы. * 16 декабря 2004 eBay приобретает rent.com за $30 миллионов деньгами и $385 миллионов акциями eBay. * В мае 2005 eBay поглощает Gumtree, сеть рекламных сайтов в ВеликобританииОснователь Gumtree.com Круколл вкладывает 1,5 млн фунтов стерлингов в он-лайн продажи. * В июне 2005 eBay поглощает Shopping.com, сайт, предоставляющий услуги по сравнению товаров и цен на них, за $635 миллионов. * В августе 2005 eBay покупает 30 % акций компании Skype за $2,6 миллиарда. Интересные факты Некоторые особо ценные предметы, проданные на аукционе eBay # Рукопись Шекспира «Prince of Tyre», пережившая Великий лондонский пожар в 1666 году (£5 млн) # Самолёт Grumman Gulfstream II ($4,9 млн) # Жёлтый McLaren F1 1993 года ($1,7 млн) (в мире существует только один жёлтый McLaren F1) # Бейсбольная карточка Хонуса Вагнера ( ) 1909 года ($1,65 млн) # Курорт Даймонд Лейк, в западном Кентукки, США ($1,2 млн) # Ferrari Enzo ($975 000, декабрь 2005) # Бита известного бейсболиста Джо Джексона «Black Betsy» ($577 610) # Партия в гольф с легендарным гольфистом Тайгером Вудсом ($425 000) # Playstation FAT c автографом знаменитого поп-исполнителя Майкла Джексона ($ 125 000) Крупнейшие предметы Одним из крупнейших предметов, проданных на аукционе eBay, является субмарина времён Второй мировой войны, проданная небольшим городом в Новой Англии, когда городские власти решили, что больше не нуждаются в подобной реликвии. Крупнейший неудавшийся аукцион Одним из крупнейших предметов, когда-либо выставленных на аукцион, был списанный авианосец. Лот был создан анонимным продавцом из Бразилии на eBay Motors. Необычные предметы * В июне 2005, жительница штата Юта (США), Кэролайн Смит (Karolyne Smith), продала право навсегда вытатуировать чью-либо рекламу на своём лбу за $15 000. Этим предложением воспользовалось популярное виртуальное казино Golden Palace. * В мае 2005, Volkswagen Golf, ранее принадлежавший кардиналу Йозефу Ратцингеру (за месяц до этого избранному папой римским Бенедиктом XVI), был продан за €188 938,88. Покупателем стало казино GoldenPalace.com * В 2004 мужчина из Сиэтла продал собственную фотографию, на которой он был одет в свадебное платье своей бывшей жены. К своему немалому удивлению, он получил за этот снимок значительно больше, чем рассчитывал. Сначала он хотел просто продать платье, чтобы выручить за него немного денег на покупку билетов Seattle Mariners, однако ставки превысили несколько тысяч долларов, а сам продавец получил немало предложений руки и сердца от покупателей. * В сентябре 2004 владелец MagicGoat.com продал содержимое своей мусорной корзины учителю искусств средней школы, ученики которой написали эссе об этом мусоре. http://www.magicgoat.com/ebay/ebay.htm * 50 000-летний мамонт. Гигант был выставлен на продажу в 2004 году своим немецким владельцем из-за недостатка места для его хранения и был продан за £61 000. Эксперты подтверждают, что это один из наиболее сохранившихся скелетов мамонта в мире, содержащий 90 % оригинальных костей. * Хозяин Cockeyed.com продал рекламное место на своём сайте, равное одному пикселю, на 21 день за $100 http://www.cockeyed.com/ebay/pixel/real_pixel.html. * Вода, которая, как утверждалось, осталась в чашке Элвиса Пресли, которую он взял с собой на концерт в Северной Каролине в 1977, была продана за $455. http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/music/4134407.stm * Картина американского художника Билла Стоунхема «The Hands Resist Him», выставленная на продажу с мистической предысторией, рассказывающей о необычных явлениях, связанных с ней. * Калифорнийский город Бриджвилль трижды выставлялся на аукцион. В 2002 году он был продан за $1,77 миллиона, но после осмотра «приобретаемого товара» покупатель отказался от сделки. В 2006 году другой владелец выставил его на аукцион за $1,75 миллиона. В 2007 очередной владелец в течение нескольких месяцев пытался продать его за $1,3 миллиона. * 2 ноября 2013 года неким неизвестным пользователем на сайт были выставлены предметы одежды узника концентрационного лагеря Освенцим. Но данный пост был признан неправомерным и нарушающим моральные права пострадавших в Холокосте. Пост был немедленно удалён. Также администрация сайта принесла свои извинения и пообещала в качестве компенсанции за моральный ущерб выделить 35 000 евро в благотворительный фонд узников Холокоста. Критика Несмотря на сравнительно низкий процент случаев, обман и мошенничество всё же встречаются на аукционе eBay. Важнейшим механизмом предотвращения мошенничества является система рейтинга пользователей eBay. После каждой сделки и продавец, и покупатель могут оставлять отзыв о партнёре, влияющий на его рейтинг ( ). Существуют три варианта рейтинга: «позитивный», «негативный» или «нейтральный». Отзыв представляет собой краткий комментарий по проведенной сделке. В случае мошенничества, покупатель или продавец могут подать жалобу в eBay, а также использовать юридические методы воздействия на партнёра. Однако в большинстве случаев при малой стоимости покупки используется только система рейтинга eBay. Одним из недостатков системы рейтингов является то, что крупные и малые сделки имеют одинаковый вес. Это может ввести в заблуждение некоторых новых покупателей. Простой пример: Продавец исправно исполняет свои обязательства по продаже и отсылке кабелей для телефонов за 1$, набрав положительный рейтинг, он выставляет на продажу дорогую вещь, например телефон за 500$, получив деньги за который, не отсылает товар. Поэтому нужно внимательнее изучать, что же продавал ранее владелец лота. Логотип Сменил 1 логотип. Нынешний — 2-ой по счёту. * В 1995—2012 годах логотипом были растянутые буквы «E», «B», «A» и «Y» красного, тёмно-синего, жёлтого и зелёного цветов. * С 2012 по настоящее время логотипом являются буквы «E», «B», «A» и «Y» красного, голубого, жёлтого и зелёного цветов, буквы теперь горизонтальные. File:EBay former logo.svg|Логотип в 1995—2012 годах. File:EBay logo.svg|Логотип с 2012 по настоящее время. См. также * Электронная коммерция * Интернет-аукцион Примечания Литература * Сафонова Е. А. Секреты международного аукциона eBay для русских. Домашний бизнес. — М.: «Вильямс», 2008. — С. 144. — ISBN 978-5-8459-1294-7 * Байков В. Д., Байков Д. В. Современный самоучитель работы на аукционе eBay. — ДМК-Пресс, 2011. — С. 192. — ISBN 978-5-94074-641-6 * * * Категория:Сетевые сообщества Категория:ИТ-компании США Категория:Транснациональные корпорации Категория:Аукционное дело Категория:EBay Категория:Сайты США Категория:Сайты, появившиеся в 1995 году Категория:Сайты по алфавиту Категория:Сайты частных объявлений